galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, First Journeys 07
Chapter 7: American Spirit The ‘American Spirit ’ was nothing I expected a space ship to look from the inside. It was more like a luxurious villa, complete with garden, swimming pool and green lawn. We stepped through a glass sliding door under a blue sky with a single yellow sun and on the green plant surface he called grass, was a table with umbrella and a few garden chairs. Rolling hills with forests in the distance. “All simulated of course,” Alex explained. “The walls are actually only 30 meters from us, but I like it that way. Care for a drink?” “This is amazing you would never know you are in a space ship sitting here. Do you have coffee?” “Sure do.” He ordered some and then he gestured around. “This is my private deck of course. The rest of the ship is more traditional if you will.” He sat down and I followed suit. Just as the Coffee was brought out by an older man with white gloves part of the sky vanished and a huge field screen appeared. A voice said. “Mr. Enroe there are news on GalNet you might want to see, Sir.” “Put it on.” A news announcer said: “I repeat Intergalactic war imminent. Nogoll forces have violated the free space treaty and are engaging Union ships. A force of more than 500,000 Dai Than Units is fighting alongside Nogoll forces against units of the first fleet in the Prometheus Five Sun Nebula area. First reports of casualties have been confirmed.” The CEO of Enroe Industries sighed. “They say war is good for business and in a pure profit sense that is true, but I wish our generation could have been spared. I feel sorry for the lives that are going to be lost.” “I need to go to Arsenal then Sir. I will do my part.” “I have no doubt you will, Eric. I may call you Eric?” “Yes of course.” “Call me Alex then.” The News announcer said. “This is just been announced on GalNet one. All Union forces are put on highest alert. Pluribus Assembly just called for an emergency session. All civilian craft are asked to avoid border areas and return to the closest ports if possible.” “Well that voids your plans to get to Arsenal for a while, Eric. Arsenal is now in enemy space. That region is highly disputed and only ours because this system was annexed by us as part of the armistice. It is now in enemy territory. I bet there won’t be any space bus traffic to Arsenal gate. He got up. “I can drop you off at the next Union planet where you can wait for space bus traffic to resume or you can come along with me to Austin, planet” “Austin, planet?” “I am sorry Eric, I must to give you a rain check on the visit to Gore. Enroe Industries will do its patriotic share. We do have a substantial fleet of our own and I am planning to mobilize it and see to it, that we do our part to shorten that war.” With a gesture he conjured up a bubble display that hovered above the table between us. It showed a three dimensional star map. He pointed at a star system and said.”Austin is one of our corporate planets and it is not too far from the Prometheus Five sun nebula.It is one of our biggest corporate fleet ports. I am sure we can find something for you to do until Arsenal opens again.” “If we are at war then I want to do my share, be it as a Fleet cadet or as civilian. Count me in Alex. Can I make a call?” “Sure go right ahead.” I did call the contact that was part of my application documents. The Union Navy logo appeared. Then a voice said. “Caller identified. Applicant Eric Olafson of Nilfeheim, planet. Please stand by for the next communication resource to be available to you. Wait time is approximately nineteen seconds.” The Spatial Navy march started to play. The voice came back on after first few notes. “You are now connected to Arsenal Two, Union Spatial Navy Academy Headquarters, Recruiting specialist Olivia Green.” The screen changed and the same dark haired, exotic beauty with dark brown skin and almond shaped eyes looked at me. “Good Afternoon, Applicant Olafson. Thank you for calling.I am the AI avatar assigned to you. What can I do for you?” “War is imminent, and I am an applicant, what must I do?” “Thank you for your question and your willingness to serve, Applicant Olafson. I am accessing your records now. You are not due to report to Arsenal Gate until the first of October, 5017. Currently all civilian traffic to Arsenal is suspended until further notice. Should no civilian traffic be possible by then, we will contact you with alternative academy destinations.” “But what are my orders right now?” “Applicant Olafson.I assure you the situation is well at hand and the spatial navy will contact you. Please assure the collective society of our Union and the Spatial Navy appreciates your commitment to service and duty. Again I confirm a note has been made to your file and you will be contacted should your application destination change.” I thanked the simulated person and shrugged.”Looks like I can come along, Alex.” “Perfect.” He gave me a reasuring smile.”No worries, our Union is a big kid and we will prevail. I am sure.” The super tycoon that turned out to be a real nice guy said. “Well lets eat something and then I give you a tour of the yacht.” We did eat and the food was truly magnificent. The old man with the with the white gloves served, beef steaks and potatoes that were about as perfect as food could get and it wasn’t even fish. After the meal he kept his word. After seeing the impressive engineering section I was allowed on the bridge of the Spirit. In the subdued light I saw men and women behind duty stations. A furry cat like being sat in the Captain’s chair. Alex introduced me:” Captain Letrah this is Eric Olafson a very resourceful young man I had the pleasure to meet. Eric this is Captain Calia Letrah, she is Togar.” The feline Captain extend her claw tipped hand and with a gnarling sound to her voice. “Nice to meet you Eric and yes I know what you are thinking. I am Togar but I can be trusted and won’t eat human flesh.” “I don’t think it is my thoughts you are reading, Captain Letrah. I never seen or heard of the Togar. They eat humans?” A man next to her laughed. “Our captain can get very agitated when things not done her way, but she hasn’t eaten any of us, yet.” Alex said to her.” Take us to Austin, fast as she goes.” “Yes, Mr. Enroe.” Alex leaned over and said in a quiet tone. “Togars are an elusive civilization clear across Free space. There is no direct Union contact and they are one of the so called Freespace independent neutrals, but they don’t like the Union much and it is said they buy human slaves for food.” “They also have very good ears.” Said the Captain. “True the Togar Empire doesn’t like the Union but Togar also don’t like the Kermac, the Nul, and the Shiss or in other words the Empire likes no one very much, with the exception of Alex perhaps. Yes Togars like human flesh, we also eat Shiss and Kermac and pretty much everyone we can digest I heard Ult are delicious too. Nul on the other hand are undigestable. I personally prefer Terran style pork; it is similar in texture to humans and much less rancid.” Then she laughed with a roar. “It smells like war and who knows if there is a Freespace after that, or a Togar empire. If that Admiral Stahl is on a roll, he might not stop until he reached the other side of Downward.” Her comment caused smiles and fist pumping among her bridge crew. Alex also grinned.”The Eternal Warrior has never been known to be a very good diplomat, but I am sure he has the situation well in hand. The news spoke of the First Fleet and that means he and the Devi are right where the fighting happens.” It was a private Yacht, a very big one and just a civilian ship, yet the flair of efficiency and professionalism was addictive. It was a real space ship and this was its bridge. I had the same feeling I had back then when I saw the USS Ragnarsson. This is where I really belonged, in space and on the bridge of a space ship. Not that my chances ever getting there looked very good at the moment. The Togar female got up from her chair and stood beside me. “What fascinates you so? You look like a Togar cub standing inside a meat shop.” “All this.” I made a gesture around the bridge.” It is where I want to be.” “Yes I was the same way ever since I was just a cub. I did not belong to an important family so I would have never been allowed to become an officer in the Togar fleet. Enlisted yes but Command, never. When Enroe Industries started to deliver Pork meat to our worlds, I sneaked on one of his freighters. Long story short, I was allowed to become a Union citizen and Alex made me the Commanding Officer of this Yacht. Enroe Industries is the only contact Togar has to the Union by the way” “Why aren’t there more Union contacts with Togar?” “I told you, most Togar don’t like humans ... other than minced on a platter that is, but one of Alex big corporate security ships rescued our queen from Shiss raiders and he even fought our queen in personal combat. He lost, but only by little and survived and for that our Queen respects him, even likes him and all Togar loves Enroe bacon.” Her Tail twitched as if independetly alive. “How about you, Human. You appear young. What are your plans?” “I am on my way to join the Academy to become a star ship captain.” Her slitted eyes were actually quite beautiful in a wild impressive face with golden, black dotted fur that shimmered like silk. “Yes this is a worthy goal if there ever was one. There is no species friend or foe to the Union that does not openly or secretly admire Union fleet captains. It is a special breed of beings, regardless of what species they came from. Saresii, Saran, Shiss, Terran, Klack, Ult or any of the many others, the Union seemed to have found the secret to really select and train them. Infinite confident as the depth of space they are. I have met quite a few you know.” She gestured around. “I am very content with this, it might only be a yacht to you, but it is a very big one and could easily take on a Togar battle ship in terms of shields and weapons and we can out run everything we Togar have with ease, but I would give my tail and my eyeteeth for a command on a Union destroyer.” She curled her chaps under her black nose with the long whiskers on each side.” The ‘American Dream’ technically is a genuine Union fleet super cruiser, a test platform as much as a private yacht for the latest Enroe tech developments and the Union fleet operates several thousand of these in a different configuration and layout of course. She pointed at the central seat. We are still deep in union space and two days away from Austin, if you want you can try it out for size.” You mean I can sit in the Command chair?” “It’s where you going to spend much of your time if you are successful with your quest. You might as well see if you like it.” It was nothing short of a religious experience for me, to actually sit in a real space ship command chair. It immediately adjusted to my body and she explained. It is all pretty much fleet standard except the classified stuff and we don’t have Translocators of course.” She took my hand and placed it over a ball shaped object.”That thing under your right hand is called Master Control. With it you can access all bridge functions. Helm, Navigation, Tactical, Engineering, Security and Ops. If any of these stations fail, or don’t react as you want you can overwrite them from here. It takes only a little to get used to it and then it becomes intuitive. Fleet calls it Intu-control for that reason. The panel now sliding under your left hand is the Master Access Panel. It directly connects you with Communications to all stations; ship wide, departments and Computronic. You can raise alerts; isolate ship sections, damage control and evacuation procedures. The pedal below your left foot activates chair controls and the right one the Command Monitor bank. I could somehow feel the ships very power through the leather of the seat. It was as if the ship became a part of my mind. Nothing could be compared with it. Her whiskers twisted and she exposed her razor sharp teeth and it took me a moment to realize she was trying to smile. “I am not the best judge of human expressions but you sure look like you belong there.” Interlude 7: Out for Revenge Dai patriarch Ima Win-Do had narrowly escaped the slaughter. He was still shivering involuntarily; most of his tribe including the Ima mother was gone. He had seen her rupture and disappear inside an antimatter fusion bomb explosion so huge it looked like the birth of a small star. The Devastator breaking like a demon with glowing shields through that cloud of destruction. Only the presence of a second Dai Mother from another clan firing upon the Devastator saved his Battle ship and everyone aboard. One of his destroyers had sacrificed itself flying into the path of three Loki torpedoes. He ordered Helm to retreat, a salvo of FTL beams hammered into the shields and damaged many systems including navigation sensors and instead of heading for Freespace they went deeper into Union space. They did notice their mistake, but they had nothing to lose. The tribe was gone and from the last images he saw of the space battle, many Dai would not see another day. His mind burned with the shame of retreat and his heart heavy with the loss of everything he held dear. The traitors had lured them into a trap and a trap it was. The Thalim Nebulas always had been a remote Union area frequented by miners and civilian ships and only two star systems with useless ice planets in its vicinity. It always had been a good hunting ground, completley unexpected thousands of Asteroids suddenly turned into heavily armed space forts, with Translocator cannons, Thor Gun boats and batteries of Loki torpedo tubes. As mighty as the Dai Fleet was it would have been much more of a fight with a well-organized armada, it was utter madness now looking back to do it without any coordination between the Dai Tribes. There was chaos and confusion one side and military precision and tactical guidance by a worthy Admiral on the other side. He wondered now if he should have not joined Kar-Hi, but it was too late now. He had fled in the face of the enemy, no matter the fact that thousands other Tribes had turned and fled as well. He was never this deep in Union space. On their long range scanners he saw only three ship contacts and sixteen star systems within reach. His navigation systems still wasn’t reliable. Navigation relied on exact time keeping and a special sensor array that was drained towards the Galactic center and several known pulsars. A ships position could then easily be established. The Sensor array dedicated to that task had been melted and his navigator established position the old way by comparing star charts and making course calculations. All three of the contact appeared to be civilian ships, two of them from the size and speed most likely space buses trying to reach the next port. Full of arrogant Union citizens. Since he did not know where he exactly was any of the sixteen systems could be fleet bases and approaching them would get him destroyed before he was able do something. Something to quench his desire for revenge. The third target was fast, and bigger. Most likely some of the fancy luxury clippers, full of wealthy citizens. A worthy target for a pirate. This time this was not a raid, or give it a chance to surrender. He wanted to cause as much death and destruction before Union Forces would finally get him. “Charge all weapons. Maximum speed. As we are in range. Take out its Engines first.” Interlude 8: Kermac >>> Approximately one million standard years ago, a human sentient species, the Ker developed faster than light travel. The Ker left their original home system located somewhere in the outer limits of the Coreward sector and moved their entire society across half the galaxy to a garden world 20,000 Light-years closer to the galactic core. It is not known why the Ker moved their society. The Ker originally were part of a society of five closely related races, differentiated by skin color and size. These species were the Ker, the Mar, the Mac, the Blue and the Golden. Only little information exists but according to scholars familiar with the subject and from limited documents still existing with the Blue, the Ker engaged in a systematic war of genocide to eradicate the other races. Aided in their quest by the technology of an advanced non Ker civilization. Scholars suspecting the Universal collective to be that society. It is assumed three groups united and called themselves Kermac. The Blue gathered their people and left the Milky Way galaxy. Only to be re discovered by Union explorers in the Andromeda galaxy (see Blue, the Union Members) The Golden began a nomadic existence and became a society of traders and merchants, operating galactic trade posts, they call bazaars on wandering moons and large asteroids that can be found all across the galaxy. All Ker species have psionic abilities. The Ker are the strongest and the Golden are the weakest in terms of psionic abilities. The Ker are usually strong telepaths with the special ability to hypno suggest, that is to force their will upon others. They do not have many telekinetic talents and no teleportation gifted Kermac was ever reported. The Kermac believe they are the oldest sentient civilization and the only species worth existing as they are the only one that is perfect. They use a special and unique Kermac device, known as the Will Amplifier that allows a small group of 20-30 Kermac take and maintain control over an entire planet population. The Kermac feel they are entitled to be served and that they bestow great blessings on those allowed to serve. Those species and races they can not control via psionic means, they control via military might expressed via their many Thrall species. The Kermac extended their control and sphere of influence over a great area of space, and at about 20,000 years ago controlled over 845 sentient space faring species. Then they met the Ult and before the religious event that turned the Ult peaceful. The Amphibians of Ulta proved to be immune to the Kermac psionic Attacks and the expansion of the Kermac was halted. During that time the Kermac also met the Saresii who were older with much stronger psionic talents and a very sophisticated psionic energy based technology. It was at a time when the old alliance of sentient species, centered on the World of Old had collapsed. The Kermac hating the Saresii and their interference by nullifying the very power Kermac had over others. Declared all Saresii to be exterminated and war broke out. The Saresii freely shared their Psi shields with anyone wanting it including the Sarans and the Klack. The Kermac-Ult-Saresii war lasted over a thousand years with no real advancements on either side. The Saresii not interested in gaining ground and the Kermac unable to win. Then the Y’All arrived for the first time. The Kermac proposed to put aside all aggression and form a new alliance called the Galactic Council so all galactic civilizations could face the Y’All together. Even though the now combined forces had some success, it still seemed doom was inevitable. The Wurgus lured a huge part of the Y’All fleet into their solar system and then ignited their own Sun into a Supernova explosion, destroying two thirds of the Y’All armada. The Y’All became even more aggressive and were out for revenge. The Narth revealed themselves. Legend claims that Y’All seeing the single Narth ship turned around and fled, leaving the Galaxy. Kermac grow to about 150 cm, have no body hair but use false beards to hide psionic enhancers and other psi tech inside those beards. Selective breeding and genetic tailoring have erased all outer sexual differences between the genders and they all appear to be male. The Kermac use extensive skin bleaching and genetic alterations to turn their skins into a paper white shade. The so called wizards or leaders of the Kermac distinguish themselves of having the whitest skin. Kermac shun physical labor and extensively use slave and thrall species for every form of labor, fighting and research.<<< --””-- The ‘Grand Wizard of unimaginable power, immense wisdom, Bearer of all military citations ever issued, He of the Military Might and Kermac Galactic Dominance’ no longer insisted that he was addressed by his full title. He would have liked to be just called by his name, Feif-Nachacht. Yet the ‘Most superior Great Wizard of the supreme power, Posessor of all reaching Wisdom and omni-intellect.’ had again addressed him with the full title, as he had done every time he addressed the military wizard during this meeting. All nine Kermac Section leaders had assembled in the ‘Most-Important-place-of-them-all-blessed-by-the-presence-of-the-ones-above-all-Gods-hall’. Feif-Nachacht threw his hands in the air, sitting on the ten meters elevated chair lit by a spotlight, like the other eight in the otherwise dark space. “Yes you heard me right. I propose we drop all the titles and litanies. It takes us longer every time to even just greet ourselves. I know who you are and you know who I am. We all know we are above everything and more important than others. Let us accept that as a fact and move to more important matters or we never come to any solutions that way.” The Culture and Arts Wizard whose section was the least powerful, but in his eyes the most important of course blew up his cheeks and pounded his spidery finger on the armrest. “I insist on being addressed with all my titles. Must I remind you that culture and the fine arts are the very definitions of civilization and fine speech, manners and the recognition of greatness are hallmarks of our way of life and must not be deteriorated?” “Fine then, be silent and no one will address you.” The Military Wizard snapped back. “Let me recapitulate why I called this session of the Grand Wizards together. About two thousand Dai Than pirate tribes with all their ships have done something unthinkable, they joined the Union.” His words did not have the effects he hoped they had. They looked at him as if he told them his menu choice and were not very interested. “Do you not understand? Do you still believe the same lie we tell ourselves now for 500,000 years? We need to open our eyes and see reality. Otherwise there won’t be any Kermac left.” This time he got a reaction and the Central Grand Wizard raised his voice. “What traitorous words you dare to utter. He waved towards the Wizard of Control and said to him. “It appears our esteemed Warrior has a confused mind and needs to be replaced.” There was no one more feared than the ‘Lord Wizard almighty of Peace who combined internal security, all police forces and intelligence power’. However the wizard in control of the ministry of control slowly shook his head. “I am sorry Most Superior Wizard, but replacing our military Wizard for the 56th time in only sixty cycles will not solve the problems we are facing. I say we let him speak and make decisions worthy of Kermac, as you know even the Most Superior Wizard can be replaced.” The one in the center could not suppress his anger. Did that Wizard just threaten him? “No Superior Wizard was ever replaced.” “Do we keep on squabbling about meaningless things or do we face the seriousness of our situation? The Military Wizard makes decisions and orders without consulting you and as this gathering shows, we should have done so again. I concur with my colleague. If we do not alter the way we come to decisions we will be a side note of Galactic history in very short time.” “Nonsense. We are the Kermac. We are superior to all and we have been before all others and shall be after all others. We command 467 Civilizations they will fight to the death for us.” Vier Vorneun, the Intelligence Wizard sighed. “Do you even use that mind of yours for thinking? There once have been 845 at the height of our expansion. There were 587 thrall civilizations before there was a Union. We lost one hundred and twenty. Fourty one have joined the Union including the X101’s who hate us more than anyone. Seven thrall species have decided to become neutral after they got Saresii Psi Shields and do you know what happened to rest? Seventy two space faring civilizations? I am talking about hundreds of planets, billions and billions of individuals.” He almost screamed at the Grand Wizard. “They are utterly destroyed, eradicated, exterminated and wiped out in the three wars we had with the Union so far.” The military Wizard continued. “You also know of course that we lost each war? That we skirted destruction and extermination the last time was because our hated cousins the Blue miraculously reappeared, being a mighty civilization all on their own in the far distant Andromeda galaxy and interfered on our behalf and brokered the armistice.” The Grand Wizard sounded less confident.” Then our Cousins will have to broker another deal. The Blue have technology as advanced as the Saresii so I have heard.” Nachacht slapped his hand onto his forehead. “It becomes clearer to me by the moment why we are doomed, ‘Grand Wizard who is not as smart as he thinks he is and knows less than a Plato slav’, you are right, the Blue our distant cousins we exiled and treated so badly have built themselves a fascinating new civilization in the Andromeda Galaxy. They came back to broker peace out of pity for us. Do you know why the Union listened to them and accepted the Armistice? They could have kept going and we would not have this discussion today.” The Grand Wizard decided to put away with both of these upstarts then and there, but he shook his head. “The Blue are not of the Kermac. Their skin shows that clearly. Their psionic powers are those of children. We dealt with them fairly and let them go. We could have exterminated them instead. But tell me then, why did they?” Nachacht stood up spreading his arms and yelling. “Because they are Union members. You do know the United Stars reached the Andromeda Galaxy with their marvelous bridge.” Sechs-Biszwei the Culture and Arts Wizard who had sulked till now, had to force himself not to use the title litany and said. “What is so marvelous about a string of space stations? Anyone can build space stations. The Seven chipped rocks our most celebrated artist Ein-Zwidrai unveiled yesterday, now that is marvelous.” Vorneun gestured frustration and hissed. “Creating a string of eight hundred gigantic space stations across two million light years to another galaxy, connecting them with space trains, communication and doing that in less than 100 years is nothing less than amazing. The logistics alone would overwhelm even the Hythagh our most industrious Thralls. I personally would love to see it.” The Superior Wizard tended to agree with the Cultural Wizard. Both the Military and the Intelligence Wizard seemed way too fascinated with this insignificant upstart civilization. He decided to express his opinion. “The Union is not Kermac and therefore everything they have done or will do is inferior and unimportant. I think we should return now addressing ourselves properly and then I want to hear from you how we going to wipe the Union out of existence” Vorneun clenched his fists and hissed. “Open your eyes listen to what we are saying and help us to come up with a plan. If you keep ignoring the problems we are facing, I will personally kill you right here and now. Don’t test me.” The Superior Wizard snapped his mouth shut and leaned back. “This is not the end of this; do go on Mighty Wizard of the military. Nachacht was grateful he could talk but the way Vorneun insulted the Grand Wizard, was more than alarming and he would need to take steps to clip that man’s wings soon. Aloud he said.” At least two thousand Dai families joined the Union. A large portion of the remaining Dai tribes did not like that and tried to stop that from happening. We sent every Nogoll ship we had in the area to the border to observe, but those cursed Nogoll did more than observe, they joined the Dai, crossed into Union space and flew right into a well-planned trap of the Union. The Dai were a serious threat a few weeks ago and today the ones remaining are a shadow of their former strength. It was a planned massacre by that Demon Stahl. Thousands of Dai Tribes were utterly destroyed, not to mention that only eighty of two thousand capital Nogoll ships returned. It will take the Nogoll years to rebuild the losses in material and trained crews and we are forced to crawl on our bellies. We are forced to apologize to that arrogant monkey and we need to send a diplomatic delegation to make amends.” The High Wizard of Communications said.” But why? Why are we apologizing?” “Because it was the Nogoll who broke the treaty of Free space and Stahl had a huge fleet at his hand and was eager to to keep going. You know our tactical analysts gave it a ninety percent chance of Stahl being in Orbit around our world right now. We feed our Computronics with all available data about their and our capabilities and in 98 of 100 Computronic simulations, the Union wins. Only if we assume the Shiss and the Nul fighting on our Side and the Klack deciding to declare war on the Attikan Commonwealth, we win. None of it is even remotely going to happen.” The Communication Wizard made a surprised gesture. “The Attikan are too far away and they are not involved with this galaxies policies. We should send Psi Command enhancement drones there and see if we cannot gain them as Battle Thralls.” The Military Wizard laughed cold “And you are the Communication Wizard. What have you done in the last three cycles? Polish your head, selecting new robes? Thinking of new fancy and worthless titles for yourself?” The Intelligence Wizard did not spare with critique either and added. “The Attikan are Union members with all 96 Commonwealth Species. Well protected with Saresii Psi Tech against our powers. Our intelligence speaks of a new to us unknown species called the Leedei. According to reports they are even better psi users than the cursed Saresii, and I have it on good authority they are using psi technology far advanced to anything we could even imagine. Did you ever read the reports created after that ill conceived attack on that jungle planet? Can you even begin to realize what it means to have Union ships with Attikan engines? Or Attikan ships with Translocators?” The technology wizard tried to hide in his exposed chair with little success as Vorneun glared at him. “How come we do not have instantaneous Communication? Why is it we cannot defend ourselves or replicate Translocator Cannons? Tell me why don’t we have Space trains?” The Tech Wizard waved his hand. “Because you have not been able to procure the schematics and technical details in all that time. It was a predecessor of the Control wizard who tried to gain the secrets to the Translocator technology, we suspect are hidden aboard an old Celtest ship still buried somewhere on a world they call Green Hell. I did read the reports, about our attempts to gain access to the Leedei tech and that tele listener they supposedly have. Besides Space trains are old news. They got Trans Matter Tunnels now. Union engineers plan to have the first Trans Matter tunnel connection between Terra, Sares, Ulta and Saresii Prime ready within the next twenty cycles. “His Eyes glistened. “Now that’s technology I doubt even the Celtest had.Not instant communication, but instant travel and matter transfer.” “And how come you have better information than the Intelligence network I run?” Dreih Nachzwei, the technology Wizard held up a Union PDD. “You mock us and yet your intelligence network is as inefficient as you claim we are. Why is it not possible for you to get me the specs of Terran Para dim shields? I am reading Union Tech Magazines and that’s how I know about the Trans Matter Tunnels.” Vorneun sighed.” Maybe this illustrates our problem better than anything. Our Technology Wizard using a Union PDD. We should not need to steal their technology. Are we not Kermac? Why haven’t we developed such marvelous things on our own?” Dreih did not back down. “Since we are speaking openly, let me be just as frank. We have not developed really new technology for a very long time years. What we have is taken from other species using our psionic abilities and we let other species develop and research. The cursed Terrans are only around for about 3000 of their years and yet they are bound to Tech Level Nine eventually. Yes the Sarans have helped them, by giving them Tech three. Do you know how long it took us Kermac to go from three to four? 25,000 years. The Terrans and the Union reached Tech 8 in less than 4000.” The Grand Wizard in the middle finally was done sulking. “Then let war be upon them. The Nogoll have started it. Let us mobilize all our forces and end this. We are the Kermac.” Nachacht was about to jump and strangle the thin throat of the Grand Wizard.” Did you not hear what I said? Fighting them now would mean our end. Since we violated Freespace, I am sure the Nul won’t be happy about that and neither the Shiss. The Nul alone are a very hard opponent to fight. Immune to our psionics and more than our equal in technology. The Union on the other hand is powerful enough to face us all. You know of course that even the Narth are Union.” “The Narth are only Union to be left alone. They have not participated in anything.” The Grand Wizard spat.”I doubt they even exist, they are not Kermac.” Dreih activated his PDD and increased the field screen so they all could see. Because of that cursed Union system, not even a thousand Dradystn from here, I am able to connect. “This is a recording of a GalNet News Cast from six cycle orbits ago.” The displayed bubble projection showed a purple throat Shiss beneath the SII-News Logo seemingly floating before the Sphere of Assembly on Pluribus and the lizard like being said. “For the first time since their application of membership, the Narth have sent a representative to the Assembly and expressed that the Narth want to take a more active role and participate as Union Citizens. The Narth are widely regarded as the most ancient civilization in the known universe. Their council and opinion will have great weight in the Assembly and analysts of all News channels and political scholars agree that this is a historical event of great importance.” Nachacht saw his most dreaded fears come true. “I know you will not hear this Grand Wizard, but compared to the Narth we are children. They have existed before the Uni and the Pree. If the Narth add their knowledge and power to the Union, then we might as well release our thrall civilizations and join the Union.” The Grand Wizard slowly shook his head. “We are the Kermac and to regain our rightful position as the foremost species we will use the Caller again. The first time we used the Caller we formed the Galactic Council and the others accepted our superiority.” Nachacht shivered. “Even the Uni Voice warned us to use Caller again. It nearly destroyed us as well the first time. The second time the Union actually stopped them. What makes you believe they still exist or will heed the call? And if they come will, will they not be stopped a third time? The Union is bigger and more advanced. Back then they had one ship with TL Cannons. Now they all do.” “Because the Caller can be used to call those who sent the Y’All.” “And who is that?” “No one knows. The Caller has never been used that way.” “If whatever comes is mightier than the Y’All. Then how can we make sure they won’t destroy us as well?” “I am the Grand Wizard with knowledge and wisdom you lack. I alone have access to the Center Shaft of Deep Keep and the crystal tablets of the Uni.” Nachacht and the others fell silent. Vorneun finally spoke. “The legends are true then?” “Yes they are. The Dark Ones had come to find it; the Uni, the Pree and the Celtest have paid the ultimate price of utter termination defending it, not even knowing what they are defending. The Union is a mere shadow to these ancient powers and they have failed. The Dark Ones will return and wipe this Galaxy clean of all our enemies.” Vorneun was no longer as forceful and arrogant as he was before.”Do we know what these Dark Ones are searching?” “This is knowledge the Supreme Wizard alone holds.” Nachacht was less convinced, but he too knew the Grand Wizard of many ages ago unleashed the curse of the Y’All upon the galaxy and he knew of the legends of a mystical demonic force that wiped out the Celtest, punished the Saresii and eradicated the First League of sentient species over a million years ago. He knew the Uni fled the galaxy to escape destruction. He knew of the whispered ancient legends that spoke of the Narth hiding from that force. “Do you know what you are doing? Do we know what the Dark Ones are? And what is it they seek? Will they not also vanquish us?” “No they will worship us for we will give them what they seek.” The Grand Wizards eyes sparkled with a light that almost looked like madness.” Vorneun was certain the Grand Wizard was playing with powers and knowledge that should never be used. He too knew about the legendary tablets and the warning the ancient Knights of Light and Order have spoken so long ago to the First Wizard: “The master was defeated with the price of a Universe and must never be woken again. The Rule must never be broken.” “Silence you sniveling subordinates. You called this meeting to gain answers and the answer is given.” A tiny Thimthal fly still a common insect on Kermac Prime, sat not too far from the wizards on a dark wall, then flew across the dark chasm crawled onto the Grand Wizard and rode, hiding in a fold of the robe to the outside. Once under the open sky the little fly buzzed up upward in the air, not noticed by anyone. Thimthal flies weren’t very fast or could fly very high. Yet this little insect flew faster and faster and further into the sky. The snapping sound as it went Trans sonic was heard by no one. The Kermac could have found it but they never searched for bugs. They relied on psionics and expected their thrall species to maintain technology. The little fly was not a product of nature, but of a very advanced technology. With many times the speed of sound the Fly passed through the last layers of atmosphere, and microscopic ISAH pod, most likely the smallest in existence, started to glow blue and the fly went superluminal to reach its creator and deliver its weekly intelligence report. A Kermac operator noticed the tiny blip of Trans-dim energy for less than a second on his scanner, but dismissed it as a system glitch and reset it. Category:Stories